pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Hongo
'''Garrett Kaoru Hongo' (born 1951) is a Japanese-American poet and academic. The work of this Pulitzer-nominated writer draws on Japanese-American history and his own experiences.Arakawa, Suzanne K. (2005). "Hongo, Garrett (Kaoru)," in Life Education Born in Volcano, Hawai'i, Hongo has attended Pomona College and the University of Michigan, and received a Master of Fine Arts degree in English from the University of California at Irvine. Career Hongo is a professor of creative writing at the University of Oregon. From 1989 through 1993, he was the director of the university's Program in Creative Writing. Hongo has published two books of poetry: Yellow Light (1982) and The River of Heaven (1988). Hongo has also worked as an editor on Songs My Mother Taught Me: Stories, plays and memoir by Wakako Yamauchi (1994) and on The Open Boat: Poems from Asian America (1993). Recognition Hongo has been awarded fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Rockefeller Foundation. The River of Heaven was a Lamont Poetry Selection of the Academy of American Poets and a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Volcano: A Memoir of Hawai'i (1995), was awarded the 2006 Oregon Book Award for Literary Nonfiction. Publications Poetry *''The Buddha Bandits Down Highway 99'' (by Garrett Kaoru Hongo, Alan Chong Lau, & Lawson Fusao Inada). Mountain View, CA: Buddhahead, 1978. *''Yellow Light''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1982. *''The River of Heaven: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 1988. *''Coral Road: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 2011. Non-fiction *''Volcano: A memoir of Hawai'i''. New York: Knopf, 1995. Edited *''The Open Boat: Poems from Asian America''. New York: Anchor Doubleday, 1993. *''Songs My Mother Taught Me: Stories, plays, and memoir'' (afterword by Valerie Miner). New York: Feminist Press at the City University of New York, 1994. *''Under Western Eyes: Personal essays from Asian America''. New York: Anchor, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Garrett Hongo b. 1951, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 7, 2012. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Books * Calabrese, Joseph, and Susan Tchudi. (2006). Diversity: Strength and Struggle. New York: Pearson Longman. * Serafin, Steven and Alfred Bendixen. (2006). "Hongo, Garrett (Kaoru)," in The Continuum Encyclopedia of American Literature. New York: Continuum. * Drake, Barbara. (1992). "Garrett Kaoru Hongo," in American Poets since World War II, 3rd series (Gwynn, R.S., ed.). Detroit, Michigan: Gale. * Filipelli, Laurie. (1997). Garrett Hongo. Boise, Idaho: Boise State University Press. * Fonseca, Anthony J. (2005). "Garrett Kaoru Hongo," in Asian American Writers (Madsen, Deborah L., ed.) Farmington Hills, Michigan: Gale. * Kamada, Roy Osamu. (2006). "Postcolonial Romanticisms: Landscape and the Possibilities of Inheritance in the Work of Jamaica Kincaid, Garrett Hongo and Derek Walcott," in Dissertation Abstracts International, Section A: The Humanities and Social Sciences, 2006 Jan; 66 (7): 2573. U of California, Davis, 2005. (dissertation abstract) * Schröder, Nicole. (2006). Spaces and Places in Motion: Spatial Concepts in Contemporary American Literature Tübingen, Germany: Gunter Narr. * Witonsky, Trudi. (2000). "Twilight Conversations: Multicultural Dialogue," in Asian American Studies: Identity, Images, Issues Past and Present (Ghymn, Esther Mikyung, ed.) New York: Peter Lang. Journals * Colley, Sharon E. "An Interview with Garrett Hongo," Forkroads: A Journal of Ethnic-American Literature, 1996 Summer; 4: 47-63. * Hull, Glynda. "This Wooden Shack Place: the Logic of an Unconventional Reading," College Composition and Communication, 1990 Oct; 41 (3): 287-98. * Jarman, Mark. "The Volcano Inside," The Southern Review, 1996 Spring; 32 (2): 337-43. * McCormick, Adrienne. "Theorizing Difference in Asian American Poetry Anthologies," MELUS: The Journal of the Society for the Study of the Multi-Ethnic Literature of the United States, 2004 Fall-Winter; 29 (3-4): 59-80. * Sato, Gayle K. "Cultural Recuperation in Garrett Hongo's The River of Heaven," Studies in American Literature (Kyoto, Japan), 2001 Feb; 37: 57-74. * Slowik, Mary. "Beyond Lot's Wife: the immigration poems of Marilyn Chin, Garrett Hongo, Li-Young Lee, and David Mura," MELUS, 2000 Fall-Winter; 25 (3-4): 221-42. Notes External links ;Poems *Garrett Hongo profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Garrett Hongo b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose *Online Narrative about Hawai'i ;Books *Garrett Hongo at Amazon.com ;About *Garrett Hongo (1951- ) at Modern American Poetry. Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:People from Hawaii Category:University of Oregon faculty Category:Pomona College alumni Category:Writers from Oregon Category:American writers of Japanese descent Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Japanese-American poets